Skull Racer Fighter
by Superhadou
Summary: An epic fanfiction that crosses over Skullgirls with Street Fighter, The New Adventures of Speed Racer and others. After the death of the skull girl, Peacock was adopted by Pops Racer. But now Bison has returned has new plans for world domination...
1. Chapter 1

"Greetings, people of the world!" says Bison on all of the world's tv's. No matter what channel they change it to, they see nothing but Bison. "It has come to my attention that the today the moon with eclipse the sun, showing a magnificent display of those of you who live in the east coast and midwest united states. This puts the moon in the perfect location for the Teckion Capacitor, which I will use to move the moon's orbit and flood the entire east coast... unless the united states government pays me 500 Billion dollars and names me king of America. I would highly suggest that other countries do the same, least they are to be taken completely underwater as well! All the leaders of the world have 6 hours to completely surrender to me and name me the grand ruler and emperor of the world."

Bison laughs as the TVs of the world lose his single and go static

Racer X notices this grim message and clinches his fist in anger and fear. "That mad man! He has to be stopped! But I can't do it alone. I must contact Speed!" so he gets in his car and drives to Speed's house.

Peacock: Hey there ya MacGuffin! What's the big ideeeaaa! You're just an ol' rerun!

Pops Racer was there, now taking car of Peacock now that the scientist guy who was in charge of her was dead. Pops took her in and welcomed her to the family. But he had a grave look on his face from the message. "That's , Peacock! Terrorist Extraordinaire! I thought he was eaten by a computer!"

Racer X breaks into the building with his car. It was far too urgent for him to park and run inside. He heard everything pops did. "It seems as though Bison's spirit has gone into another one of his clones! He has gotten his hands on a ray gun that would make it so that he could move the moon, changing the tides. Peacock! Where's Speed, we need his help!"

"What! How dare that MacGuffin do that! If that cheeseball comes a-knockin, there will be no more Annie: Girl of the Stars and stuff!"

"Don't worry Gramps, I'm already the best around! No way he's ever gonna take me down!"

Speed Racer enters in, not horribly surprised by the site infront of him now that he saw Bison's message on TV. "I take it that you saw what happened on TV?" He turns to Peacock who seems to be very enthusiastic over the situation. "Woah! Wait up there, Peacock. We don't need any girls getting in our way!"

"Hehe" Takes a puff of her cigar. "'ows about a knuckle sammich, buster?" Rolls up her Argus eyes like a sleeve.

Pops goes between the two arguing teens to break up any potential conflict. "Now, now kids. Now isn't the time to be fighting each other on this subject. Having a great car and great gloves are both great responsibilities, you know. You two have to prove that you are capable of these responsibilities!"

"You mean the Mach 10? It's finally finished?" Speed exclaimed in excitement.

"Eh? What do I have to prove? I'm already the strongest there is, Gramps!" Sits down on Andy the Anvil.

"Please! We don't have time for this arguing!" said Racer X as he blarred the car's horn. "If we don't stop Bison than he'll be the supreme ruler of America, maybe even the world! Following an agent who was delivering him the components to the Teckion Capacitor, I found that his base of operations is in a secret cave just north of here. Peacock, you're going to have to get in the Mach 5 with Speed. I'll catch up to you later!" Racer X rolls out of the wall and down the highway.

Speed looked disappointed as Racer X left. "I won't like it but, looks like you're going on with me, Peacock." He put on his helmet and hopped in the Mach 5. "Hurry! I'm going to use the hyper turbo to get us there as fast as possible!"

"Grr... If I gotta!" Pulls off their eye and slaps it on the ground, hopping into it. A hole appears in the Mach 5's passenger seat, Peacock hopping out of it. She picks up the hole and slaps it back on her face. She puts her feet up against the dash board and lies back. "Take the scenic route!"

"This time you better keep Lenny away from the exhaust pipe! When he blows up, he really does it in a big way!" Speed still rememberd the massive explosion caused the last time Peacock was in the Mach 5. "And keep your hands off the steering wheel this time!"

Pulls out a childish glass with a cat design on it filled with orange juice and a large bendy straw. "Aaah, don't worry! Just put the pedal to the metal there bub!" Waves her hand dismissively at him.

Annoyingly, he puts the pedal to the metal. Having Peacock around was worse than having Chim Chim for him! It's like she was his long lost sister who they lost when Pops took them on the boating trip 10 years ago when Speed couldn't remember much of anything. He puts on the hyper turbo and he's really going fast. "And one day... I'm going to find the truth about Rex!"

Peacock really didn't like being around Speed. Spending time with him was worse than trying to push Lenny up a steep hill. She hears Speed talk about his brother and replies "Rex huh?" She starts whistling "C'mere boy! C'mon! Stupid dog!" She starts giggling to herself in her seat.

Speed looked angrily at Peacock. "Rex wasn't a dog! He was my older brother. But one day he ran away from home and never came back. Pops said he was scared to be a racer, but I know that isn't true! He had a reason for leaving I just know it!" Speed saids with so much passion that the car sways on the road and almost hit many cars.

"He's probly just pushin' up daisies!" Takes a puff of her cigar and exhales in Speed's face. "Look, BUDDY! We're on a mission! So just get to the hideout of dat MacGuffin!"

Speed nods and then continues to drive, saying nothing else on the way there. Finally they reach the entrance of the Cave, as they could tell by Racer X's car being parked just outside. "We're here! So let's hurry!"

"Eh I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Peacock hops out of the Mach 5 and strolls over to the entrance of the cave.

Meanwhile, Bison was at his desk, taking a phone call from the President of the United States. "Yes, yes, Mr. President. I do want power with my money. Afterall, if I have all the power of the world, then the world is mine! I would suggest not trying to weasel your way out of that part of the deal. Least you brought your swimming trunks to work today!" Bison laughs as his eyes flash red and he hangs up the phone.

Dirk Swaggart appears in the shadow of he room, and steps out. "So big boy, do you need those components to the heat ray I got from those goody goody racers?"

"Ah, Dirk. One of my most trusted followers. I think I'll take those heat ray components." Bison rose from his chair and turned his back, looking at the country of Shadaloo out the window. "I trust that it'll be ready and operational before the eclipse?"

"Oh of course! Because 'I' was able to retrieve 'all' of the components from those fools! I bet those racers have been fair and honest their entire lives!" Swaggart puts his hands on his hips effeminately. "It will be ready to go in 10 minutes!"

"Excellent! And you do have the cosmic coordinate codes I requested from the Fredonian space program correct?"

"But of course! Only the best for you, Bison!" Swaggart then pulls out a slip of paper from his pocketless jumpsuit. "Everything is going quite according to plan!"

Bison takes the piece of paper from Swaggart, his eyes glowing red from glee and his chin bulging happily. "That's it!"Suddenly, his happiness is ruined by red lights flashing and an alarm sounding "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!".

Bison morbidly frowned. "I want you to go out and destroy those pesky intruders! Pronto!"

"You got it boss!" Swaggart suddenly has a laser gun and slowly walks out of the room.

Bison smiles as Dirk leaves the room. He looks to those comics coordinates again. The fools had not realized his true plan. Bison reached into the drawer of his disk and pulled out a black alicorn figurine with blue hair that suddenly sprang to life, dancing in his palm. Suddenly it zaps Bison with purple energy out of its horn, surrounding him in it completely and making his eyes glow purple.

"All these years you've been trapped into the moon, Luna. But that will be no more!" Bison held the figure up high at it surrounded him in more energy. He felt like he could feel the cosmos. He felt like he was the universe itself. "For one thousand years you have been imprisoned within that rock! Unable to move or do anything! That's why you contacted me psychically! And gave me even more power than I ever dreamed up! I will be more powerful when the day is over, though.

For you shall be free! Together we will go to the land of Equesteria and I will take the Elements of Harmony! I shall be the Pony Prince! Ruling pony and man alike along side you as we banish Celestria into another dimension! And all I have to do is collide the moon into the pacific!" Bison crackled madly, overwhelmed by his madness and power as he put in the coordinates in the Teckion Capacitor to move the move slowly into the pacific.

"THE WORLD WILL BE BORN ANEW UNDER THE FLAMES OF BISON!"

Bursts in. "Not so fast, Grimalkin!"

Bison looks to his door enraged with rage. "Who dares interfere with the will of The Mighty Bison?" He seems to be crackling electricity from his body now.

He draws his long sword, the Zanma: Ookami.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword."

Starts rubbing the blade. "With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction."

Gets in a fighting stance. "I am Hakumen! The end has come!"

"I don't know who you are but no one comes to take off my head! Magnetic pulse!" Bison holds out his hands and sends a wave of Magnetic energy at Hakuman.

The magnetic energy sends shocks throughout Hakumen's robotic battle body as he is stuck to the wall. "GRAAAAAAAH! What is this new magic of yours Grimalkin! I shant be bound by this..."

"I have received power from the all mighty Luna. She does not want me to rule this world, she wants me to destroy it!" He levitates Hakumen above the ground and throws him into the desk. "And nor you nor Speed Racer can stop me! Hahahahaha!"

Slams against the desk. "Kiyaaah! You shall not succeed monster! The Hyuufi Crisis shall never happen again!" Hakumen then focuses all the energy in his body and throws his sword at Bison.

The sword hits Bison in his shoulder, piercing through it. "Uggggggggghhhh! You will pay for that, you ancient machine!" He takes the sword out and lunges at him, screaming "PSYCHO CRUSHER!"

"Disappear Nightmare Squall!" Dashes forward and grabs his sword, slashing at Bison despite the onslaught of his Psycho Crusher. Hakumen will try and push through the dark energy to save the world!

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. Chapter 2

The dark chi emmiting from Bison consumes the power of Hakuman's blade, pushing him back and into a wall. "Your mystic Robot Powers are no match for my Psycho Lunar Powers!"

Hakumen is sent flying into the wall, and he slumps onto the ground. "Aaaargh... You vile hyuufi! Do not think this means... you've succeeded..."

Bison laughed. "I am beyond a Hyuufi I shall be a god and master of the Earth and Equestria! But you... I have use for you, yet!" using his psychomagnetic powers he lifts Hakumen up and paralyzes him. "Doctor! I think we have a new experiment for you!"

Dr. Wily comes into the building, with a bleeping metal cuff around his leg. "Wh-what is it, Lord Bison?" He then looks to Hakuman, who is floating a few feet from Bison.

Bison's eyes flashed red. "Put him through the brainwashing machine!" He then turns to Hakumen. "You will be mine before the day is over, Hakuman! HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

"Tch... I'd rather die than serve you, rubbery beast! I promise, before the day is over, your empire shall burn down in the fires of justice!"

"Your moral high ground is quite muddy, Qui!" Bison wraps his around in chains and hands him to Dr. Wily. "I'll be in your room to check on your progress in just a minute. But now I do... other business. Hehehehehaha"

"Yes, Lord Bison. Right away." Wily then drags Hakumen out of the room...

Meanwhile, Peacock is smoking another cigar while they explore the cave. "That MacGuffin has to be around here somewhere!"

Speed was ahead of her, looking around vigorously for any signs of trouble or a trap. "Yeah, Bison's gotta be in here. But I don't see Racer X anywhere and this cave is like a maze!"

Peacock leans against a wall. "Eeeeh, I don't trust that Racer X fella! Seems like a real character!" Suddenly the wall Peacock is leaning on begins to slide back against her wait. "Eh? Well lookie what we have here!"

"Woah..." Speed pushes the wall inwards and inside is a hidden room. "A secret room!" He looks around inside. It's a relatively empty white room with nothing but a table and a safe. "We should check that safe! But how?"

Peacock strolls inside care free. "We use force!" Peacock suddenly pulls out a large revolver and blasts the safe repeatedly. Unfortunately, it is unscratched. "Eeeeh! Well don't that beat all!" Peacock frowns and stomps the ground.

"Well that was a biiiiiiiig dissappointment." Speed says with obvious disappointment on his face. "I think we're going need more power to open the safe. You may have to get George on the job."

"Forget that weakling!" George, who was in the door way, slumps when he hears this. "We need the big guns!"

Peacock rolls up her Argus eyes like sleeves again and spits in her palms, rubbing them together. Suddenly, she pulls out a much larger bomb, Lonesome Lenny.

"Haha! FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Lenny, to his dismay, suddenly explodes in a large mushroom cloud in the tiny room, with Peacock and Speed still inside.

Both Speed and Peacock are blown right out of the room, covered in Char but generally okay. Speed coughs as he looks at the decimated room from within. "Boy, when he blows it, he really does it in a big way!" He dusts himself up and looks inside, inside the safe is a diary with the words "" on the cover. Speed picks it up. "Looks like this is Bison's diary!"

Perfectly fine and shakes the char off their body. "Quit yer gawkin' and open it up already!" With an impatient face, she slaps Speed on the back to push him towards it.

"Owww, owwww! Alright, alright already!" Speed opens the diary and begins to read it aloud. "I think I have found the answer. The answer I have been looking all these years for. In my dreams, a black horse with long, flowing blue hair had appeared in my dreams, asking for my help. She had told me that a land of talking horses known as Equesteria and that she once ruled this place along with her sister, Celestia.

But then Celestia betrayed her, which triggered a 100 year war. During this war, Luna had traveled into another dimension in order to create The Black Beast, which was used as her ultimate weapon during the war. Fearing the power of the Black Beast, Celestia used the elements of Harmony to create the Azure Grimoire which had enough power to destroy the Black Beast and send Luna into the moon.

But now, Luna has contacted me and told me that if I were to free her, than she would grant me unlimited power over any dimension and I shall forever live as her consort Prince of Man and Pony. But first, I need to get rid of that fool Hakumen. Hyjacking the tv signals with my magnetic chi power, I knew that my message to the world would attract him here. Now it's only a matter of time before she is free and I rule as king!"

"Boy! That was a mouthful!" Peacock flicks her cigar away. "But if Box Chin takes over, there won't be any good cartoons on ever again! Only stuff like "My Little Crony" and "Dobby and Tilly!" I can't live in a world like that!" Peacock waves her arms around for emphasis. "Where is this one-hit wonder anyways!"

"I don't know but we have to stop him! If he frees Luna then we're not going to have a chance to defeat him! We must solve this maze and get to Bison before it's too late!" Speed says, putting the diary in his pocket and exiting the room.

Peacock follows him out of the room. "Grrr..." Peacock is looking to and fro angrily when suddenly a little bird in the same dress as Peacock hops onto her shoulder and whispers into her ear. "Eh? Really? So that's where the ol' maroon is-a hiding! Thanks Avery!" Peacock turns to Speed. "Hey block head, Tex an' I got this here mystery solved! Follow me!" Peacock casually strolls down one of the hallways.

"Great work, you dumb bird! We can stop him before its too late!" Speed rushes off with Peacock to where Avery said Bison was.

Swaggart suddenly appears out of nowhere and holds a gun to them. "All right you two, put your hands up."

Speed gasps, looking at the man infront of him. "Dirk Swaggart...? But how! I stopped you back in Fredonia!"

"Ah yes, that was only a temporary setback, Speed. I bet you have been this naive all your life!" Points the gun directly at Speed. "Now hands where I can see them Speed, my boy!"

"Grrr Put em up yerself!" Peacock pulls out that large revolver again and points it at Swaggart. "Or I'll have to take out the trash!"

Speed sighed when he say Peacock brought her own gun. The girl may have been annoying, but she was always prepared. "Sorry, Dirk. But it looks like you're the one at a disadvantage her!"

"Tsk Tsk, I don't think so racer!" Swaggart reaches for the wall and pulls a lever. This causes a large cage to fall in the exact spot Peacock was standing, capturing her. "It looks like it is just 'you' and 'me' Speed!"

"Eh? What's this tomfoolery!" Peacock rattles the bars of the cage. "Grrr, when I get outta here, you're mince meat mistah!"

"Rats!" Speed looked to the trapped Peacock and back to Swaggart. "You won't win this time! Not this way or any way!"

"Too late for that, you see, I already won! Once Bison releases Luna from her imprisonment, 'I' will take him out myself and become ruler of the world! Once I have done this, I will be known as the greatest racer of all time!"

Just when it looked hopeless a voice spoke from behind Swaggart. "Not so fast, Swaggart!" Behind Swaggart using his propeller pack (a jetpack with propellers instead of jets) was Racer X, holding a ray gun to Swaggart. "I knew you'd be here and I knew you'd plan on turning on Bison!"

Speed gasps and smiles shouting "Racer X! You're here!"

"So you're that Racer X fella!" She sniffs the air. "Ya smell kinda like a dog."

"Hm..." He faces Racer X, but pointing his gun at him. "It looks like you got me. Alright, I'll come quietly"

"No, Swaggart..." he presses the trigger on the ray gun and instead of the ray shooting out it forms an energyblade. He points his new energy gun blade at Swaggart. "We end this now, once and for all!"

"Ah it sees you saw through my trap. Very well." Swaggart presses a button on his helmet and his gun turns into an energy blade as well. "En garde!" He takes a quick swipe at Racer X.

Racer X jumps backwards to dodge the blade. He then starts to twirl his blade around his all fancily which gives a good bit of momentum for the upwards diagonal slash he does to Swaggart.

"Too easy!" Swaggart lazily steps away from the slash and backhands Racer X's face.

Racer X fell on his back, he's now on the ground, rubbing his sore cheek with his free hand.

"Any last words, X-Chan?" Swaggart points his blade at Racer X.

"Yeah..." Racer X says as he pulls out a gun from his pocket. "Eat bullet, you no good con man!" He then shoots the gun at Swaggart.

"Aaah!" Swaggart lets out an effeminate scream as he falls to the ground. The key to the lever falling from his pocketless jumpsuit!

Racer X then grabs the key from the dead Swaggart and then puts it in the lever, freeing Peacock immediately. "Hello, Miss. Are you alright there?"

Peacock takes a puff of another cigar. "Eh, if you want gratitude, I'm afraid it's in another castle!" Peacock steps out.

"Racer X... thanks for helping us out. If you never came..." Speed looked rather ashamed at his own weakness against Swaggart.

Racer X puts his hands on Speed's shoulder. "It's okay, Speed. Swaggart was a brutal agent. He's always been prepared to take anyone in his way down. But you, you haven't found your full potential yet. But trust me, one day, you will." He then looks at the entrance to where Bison is, which is a large metal gate. "But right now, we need to stop Bison! Let's go!" So from there they go on to the door where Bison is.

To be continued?


End file.
